Only You
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Reno could still hear the crowd screaming. And he could still feel those red eyes on him. Reno x Vincent -YAOI-


Only You

--

Rating: M (yaoi, language, PWP, slash, AU, the usual stuff from me)

Pairing: Vincent x Reno

Summary: Reno could still hear the crowd screaming. And he could still feel those red eyes on him. Reno x Vincent -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I happen to own the games (FF7 and DoC) and the movie, but Square still owns it all. Damn.

Author's Note: I swear, the bunny made me do this! He held me hostage with a carrot! And he also demands that you enjoy it! I like writing stuff in this kinda style, so if you like 'The Club (Tekken fic)' and 'My Night (Gundam Wing fic)', you'll probably like this.

So yeah, anyway, enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

_I can enter a room full of people_

_I know your eyes won't meet mine_

_But instead they'll roam over my body_

_Close those rubies of yours and feel_

_How much I wanna love you_

_And what kinda things I wanna do to you_

_We both know you can't refuse it_

_My rosy lips tease you and please you_

_So much that you feel high_

_Just scream again, scream once more_

_Let me fill your gas tank, baby._

--

The redhead swirled his body around the pole like he'd done it all his life. His colorful eyes scanned the crowd for those pair of beautiful eyes that he loved to see. Reno swayed his hips lower and lower to pick up the dollars the crowd willingly gave.

Then at the bar, he saw them. Even in the flashing lights, he could see those mysterious eyes from the bar.

Ren could feel them roaming all over his body, and he licked his lips. His hands unbuttoned his see-though shirt and tossed it away before caressing his chest. Those bloody red eyes were already promising something sweet after the show, he could tell. Reno's cock grew hard just thinking about it.

Rolling his hips, he undid his ponytail with one hand and placed the other on the button on his pants. He heard the crowd screaming 'Take it off!", but he knew he had to ask for permission. One of the lights happened to shine on the bar when Reno's lover nodded his consent. The redhead blew him a kiss. So he popped the button and slid the zipper down, noting with an inward smirk the flurry of green that blew on the stage at the action. Ren dropped it down to the ground and came back up slowly, pulling down the black leather pants at the same time.

And just as he slinked back to the front of the stage and gave an illusional lick up the pole, his song ended and the lights went out.

The crowd was still screaming.

The eyes were still on him.

_--_

_Just to feel you all over me_

_Just to hear you say my name_

_I'd give you the whole damn world_

_And any other thing you want_

_Your voice is my air, your skin is my heat_

_Your lips are mine, so salty sweet_

_Black and red hair surrounds us two_

_Separating us from the rest of the world_

_My body, your heart_

_Your eyes, my soul_

_The love unfolds._

_--_

Vincent was waiting by his dressing room door when Reno got off the stage. The redhead hurriedly opened the door and pulled the man inside, slamming it shut and pressing his lover against it, connecting their hungry lips. Ren loved how Vince's kisses were wet and hot.

"Reno," Vincent breathed in his ear, stripping away his clothes, "I want you now..."

"Take me anywhere baby," the redhead licked up his impatient lover's neck, taking off his deep red boy shorts. Vincent thanked whatever God their was that Reno requested a futon his his dressing room before pulling it out and tossing Ren on it. Their lips and bodies clashed, only prolonging the hot flames of passion.

"Fuck me, Vince," the stripper gave his lover a minxy smirk, grabbing his erection with one hand. "I want you so fuckin' bad right now..."

"Really?" the red-eyed man teased, nuzzling a pale neck. "Then stretch yourself."

_--_

_I do crazy things, naughty things, and dirty things_

_Just to get your body_

_That part of you that completes me_

_The delicious friction I'll die without_

_A small bite here, a lick there_

_Anxious, hot, and willing_

_My body gets possessed by a horrible craving_

_A deep ache known as sexual desire_

_Love it when you whisper in my ear_

_Need to feel you against my skin_

_I want to taste your liquid fire._

_--_

Ren made all those lewd sounds that Vince wanted to hear. He gasped his lover's name and rocked his hips into his questing fingers, eyes never leaving those ruby jewels. Reno could already feel Vincent moving inside of him, driving him insane with that little thing called pleasure. He resisted the urge to touch his cock, knowing the black-haired man would take care of it soon enough. Ren was sucking on two fingers wantonly, groaning around the slick digits so provocatively. By the feral look in Vince's eyes, he wasn't about to wait much longer. Just a little more...

"How do you want me, Vincent?" Reno asked, making sure to stick his tongue out enough so he could see it swirling around his fingers. "On my back with my legs spread wide? On top of you, ridin' you hard like a cowboy? Tell me how, baby..."

The last part of the question seemed to do the trick. Vincent pushed Reno back and pulled out his fingers, illiciting a sharp gasp from his lover. He grabbed one of Reno's bathrobe ties off of the floor and tied his hands together. Then he pulled him up and sat him in his lap, entering his tight heat with one sharp thrust. Ren wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"You feel so good, baby," the redhead hissed, moving his hips up and down on the hot length buried inside of him.

"Mmm, Reno..." Vince purred, biting Reno's ear and tugging on the silver earring every now and then. The dark-haired man loved hearing his breathy whispers in his ear, liked the suffocating heat Reno constantly trapped his hardness in.

He loved every damn thing about him.

Reno groaned as he ground his hips in little circles, feeling the head of his lover's cock stroke that sensitive spot deep inside him. Vince ran his fingers through the vermillion tresses and kissed along Reno's jaw. The stripper started to move faster when his lover whispered 'More...', biting his lip to hold back his pretty moans.

"Touch me, Vince," he gasped, "bring me home, baby..."

The red-eyed man reached between their sweaty bodies and stroked his lover's sex hard. With one more hard bite to his neck, Reno screamed a 'Fuck!' and climaxed, his hot passion decorating his lover's hand and chest. He still moved his hips through his shivers to make Vince cum, moving now in languid circles.

"Fill my tank, baby..." Ren licked the shell of his lover's ear.

And Vince filled him all the way to the full line.

_--_

_I wanna gasp your name and claw at your back_

_Lick your lips and pleasure you_

_I want you now, baby_

_You know how I like it_

_You're just too damn good_

_It can only be you._

* * *

Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
